The Night That Never Ends
by BlackRosesForTheSummer
Summary: The Lion and the Dragon in yet another one of our Love Traps...
1. The Lion and The Dragon Awaken

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I give everything to our beloved mistress JK Rowling... but oh how I would LOVE to own Draco... : drool :  
  
This is my first fic so PLZ comment and try to not FLAME me...  
  
CHAPTER 1 The Lion and the Dragon Awaken  
  
IT was late; she knew that she was late. She tiptoed quietly through the hallway. It was dark and silent. It was so quiet and cold. She shivered. Something was wrong. A sudden chill ran up her spine as she ascended the stairs shoeless, the socks muffling her footsteps. She stopped dead in her tracks, her hand on the banister. Her hand, she raised it slowly. There was something wet and sticky almost. It was too dark to identify the substance yet she knew what it was. Fear played her heart strings like a fiddle, plucking, pounding, ferociously fast. Slowly she raised her hand to her nostrils and whiffed the slightly metallic scent. Her chocolate brown eyes went wide with fear. Hermione Granger was a bright girl in her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was top ranked in her class as you could clearly see by the Head Girl Badge pinned neatly to her jacket. She indeed had changed from the bushy haired, buck toothed girl she once knew. Her eyes sparkled. She stood petrified wondering what Harry or Ron would do, then wishing they were here with her. The "Golden Trio" had split and took their own paths down life's course. Head Boy was the "Git", Draco Malfoy, the bane of her existence. Every girl swooned for him. He was well known for his shaggy blond hair and piercing grey orbs penetrating the depths of your soul showing your deepest, darkest fantasies. As Hermione stood lost in thought, her mind drifted to Draco and she wondered what conquest lay in his bed. The stickiness on her fingertips brought her thoughts back to the present. The boding feeling in the halls chilled her to her core yet she decided to climb the stairs. If someone was in need, it was her job as H.G. to help them, make sure they were safe. As she began to ascend the staircase once more, her stomach did a 180. The staircases began to move. She was propelled against the banister. Her jacket flailed. She grabbed the railing and felt the blood soak her stark white shirt. Slowly the shifting motion of the staircases came to a halt. Hermione looked up slowly, her head still spinning. She rose and ran up the stairs. She didn't recognize this hallway. The eerie glow cast by the moon drew long shadows on the walls. She heard a rustling somewhere behind her. Quickly jerking her body in that direction she squinted her eyes yet saw nothing. Fearing it was Mrs. Norris, she quickened her gait. She heard a low moan. Turning towards the sound she hurried. The moonlight illuminated bloody tracks, as if someone had dragged their bleeding corpse to the nearest shelter. The tracks led to a door. The knob would not budge. She pounded on the door, called, beckoned the one trapped inside yet she could illicit no response. Pulling out her wand she quietly unlocked the door and gently pushed it open. The sight before Hermione caused her to gasp. Bloody handprints covered the walls. A message was written. "The Dark Lord you shall obey." Her eyes focused and unfocused. She assumed this was an old classroom. In the darkest corner lay a body. She quickly levitated it and brought it into the tiny stream of moonlight seeping through a small window above. The face was so distorted it was indistinct yet the hair, the blond wisps of silk, nobody had that except him. It was Draco. The prowling lion found the sleeping dragon. 


	2. The Lion and The Dragon Make Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I give everything to our beloved mistress JK Rowling... but oh how I would LOVE to own Draco...  
  
Recap: ... In the darkest corner lay a body. She quickly levitated it and brought it into the tiny stream of moonlight seeping through a small window above. The face was so distorted it was indistinct yet the hair, the blond wisps of silk, nobody had that except him. It was Draco. The prowling lion found the sleeping dragon...  
  
CHAPTER 2 The Lion and the Dragon Make Contact  
  
Hermione hurried to Madame Pomfrey (sp?) in hopes that it wasn't to late for Draco. Perhaps if she was fast enough he would... No, she wouldn't let herself think like that. The only competition she had in the world was this deformed boy that eerily levitated behind her and followed her down the stairs and through the hall. Hermione jerked to a halt as she reached her destination. It was late and no lights could be seen from inside. She banged and hollered. Time seemed to pass ever so slowly. Suddenly Hermione saw the flicker of a candle from somewhere inside followed by an old bonnet which encased the top of the sleepy medi- witch's head. She readjusted her glasses and cracked open the door. "My dear girl, do you have any idea what time it is?" Hermione just stood there baffled by her thought for a moment, but just a moment, she quickly snapped out of it. "Madame Pomfrey..." Hermione stepped aside to reveal the body floating behind her. The small gasping intake of air told Hermione that the medi- witch had seen this type of gruesomeness before. "Where did you find 'it' and who is 'it'?" she said. Hermione opened her mouth to speak yet no words would come out. She felt mute from shock, fear, and over- exhaustion. "Draco," she managed to croak out. Madame Pomfrey did not look surprised at all; Draco had been in her office man a time from many a beating that his father and his father's friends had given him. She knew he would not join the Dark Lord and she knew his life was in danger.  
He was levitated to the nearest bed. The old medi- witch moved and worked quickly. She fetched her wand. She muttered something under her breath at first. Hermione was so to the point of exhaustion she didn't even bother to catch the words. The sight reveled before her eyes made Hermione's eyes go wide, her jaw go slack, and her breath stop shortly. The boy in front of her had stopped bleeding but Madame Pomfrey had also used a spell to remove the spell that Malfoy had apparently used to conceal his battle scars. There were claw marks and blast wounds and places where boils must have been but nothing marred the beauty of his serene face. He would seem almost angelic lying there so peacefully if it hadn't been for the distortedness of his body. He moaned slightly causing Hermione to jump.  
Madame Pomfrey backed off into the shadows for a moment to observe the scene before her. This beautiful, smart, and ambitious girl had blood spattered on her, she knew it wasn't Hermione's cuts though. She noticed the way Hermione looked at the boy lying in the bed. Everyone wanted Draco Malfoy and everyone agreed on that simple fact. But she looked at him differently. It wasn't lust in her eyes yet Madame Pomfrey feared the girl was already in too deep. She was smart yes but this boy was not one to get involved with, especially not now, when the time of unrest had come to the Dark Lord's ring. She was putting her own life in danger as well as her two best friends' lives. Where were they? She wondered. That group used to be inseparable but now they were alone, each one of them living their lives separate from one another. She shrugged and quietly sighed.  
A small wisp of silken blond hair had fallen across Draco's face. Hermione was compelled to reach over and brush it aside, tuck it behind his ear. As she did so a low moan came from the boy. Before she had time to react, he had caught her wrist and pulled her to him. "Who are you and what are you doing touching me?" he said. His vision was blurred. Hermione could tell he was not looking directly at her. Suddenly his eyes clouded over and he fell backwards still grasping her wrist. She squealed as she was propelled on top of him with a sudden inexplicable force. Madame Pomfrey rushed to her side. She gently pulled Hermione's wrist out of Malfoy's grasp. Hermione got up but could barely take another step. Madame Pomfrey offered her the next bed over.  
As the curtains were drawn Hermione's last vision was of Malfoy and his silky blond hair, angelic face, and the sudden opening of his large pool of grey eyes. The Lion and The Dragon had made Contact. 


End file.
